Pass out
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: As I'm terrible with summarys, I leave you a quote: Astrid didn't lose a second and run to Hiccup."You did it! You did it!" "Yes. I can't believe it…" but he couldn't finish because she kissed him... but everything turned black and he pass out
1. The black sheep

**Hi every one! =) How are you?**

**First of all, before you start reading, let me tell you that I'm a Spanish speaker. **

**Along the school I've really hated English, the only thing I've suffered more was maths… but at the end of high school I've discovered that my favourite program was much better in English that in Spanish, so I´ve started to watch films and programs in English, an guess what? I liked it! But after I´ve finished school I didn't have chance to prove my English skills. **

**After watching the last episode of the second season of Httyd' series, Httyd2 and the Dawn of the dragon racers, I came up with a good idea for a fic, but I couldn't imagine Hiccup and Astrid speaking with the voice of their Spanish actors. So I thought "what about writing the fic in English?" my first answer was "No! Don´t even think it", my second one was something like: "Only if a purple dragon with blue and pink spots fly across my window!" and guess what? A purple dragon with blue and pink spots flew across my window!… jaja (or in English Haha). Being serious, writing was my worst skill and I've always hate it. But I love to write, and I really like English, and after all: I have a B in First Certificate! Somehow I approved that skill. So… why not?**

**After that loooong line of thinking… I want to ask you two things:**

**First of all, be pious with me. This is something new for me and I gave my best.**

**And second, I really want to learn. Place, place, place if you want to review, tell me my mistakes (spelling, grammar, vocabulary, if a word fits better than what I've wrote… whatever) and I´ll keep it in mind for what is coming.**

**Nothing more, now place read and review ;)**

"**Pass out"**

-"This is Berk. Here we have the best sport in the world: dragon racing. What make them so special are the dragons, without them we won't enjoy sports as much as we do. And we do love dragon racing. "

-Yes! Another point. -shouted Astrid while she put the sheep in the basket. -With this one we have seven, Stormfly. We are the best team ever.

-Don't claim victory so soon, Astrid. Toothless and I have the same score than you, and I'm sure that a Night Fury will find the black sheep sooner than a Nadler.

-In your dreams. Hook Fang and I are going to win. -start Snotlout.

The horn sounded and all the riders went in a different direction, looking for the black sheep.

-That way. -Said Ruff

-No, that way.

-Your pointing the same way that I am pointing.

-yup… wait! Am I?

-Yes, stupid.

-Well… what I wanted to say is that way. -Announced Tuff pointing in other direction.

But, while the tweens fight, they were pulling the horns of their dragon, and made him crash with a tree.

-Idiot. -Complain Ruff about her brother. -Wait. Look there. The black sheep.

-Ohhh… yea. I told you that our woolly friend would be there.

But as any answer, he receive a punch in the face; because the sheep was where Ruff suggest, not in de direction he said.

Ruff run to the sheep an grab it, then she mount her head of the dragon and wait Tuff.

In the other side of the island, Fishlegs overflew the beach.

-Where do you thing that the black sheep can be hide?

But a terrifying noise was his only answer.

-You… you heard the same that I heard? - Asked trembling before the sound repeated. - It can't be true…

Following their instincts, and the noise that the tweens made, Hiccup and Astrid returned to the baskets and wait to the perfect moment to steal the sheep and make ten points.

When Ruff and Tuff were getting closer to their basket, Snotlout appear and took the sheep a few seconds before Hiccup flew over him and stole the stolen sheep.

Astrid start to bother him in order to get the black sheep, but he and Toothless could defend their position very well. They were about to reach the basket when somebody call him.

-Hiccup! Hiccup!

That distract him allowing Astrid to take the sheep and score.

-Astrid is the winner- declare Stoic.

-Yes- exclaimed she while the crowd acclaimed.

-Fishlegs…- Said Hiccup between angry and disappointed.

-I'm sorry, Hiccup. But… but…

-But what? Tell me.

Fishlegs took a deep breath and explained Hiccup.

**To be continued…**

**(I´ve always wanted to say that)**

**What do you think? Short, I know, but that is because I have a few more chapters done and that was a good point to cut it. Don't you think so?**

**I don't know if you liked the cap. but I'm proud of it because is my first one in English and wasn't as hard as I imagined. I tried to play with the words, tell me: "…****and stole the stolen sheep****" it´s ok, or it´s a kind of strange monster that I created?**

**And remember: ****spelling, grammar, vocabulary, colocation… whatever, tell me in a review.**

**Place, REVEW!**

**Suerte;) **


	2. Bigger than last time

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay =/**

**Guess what? The Purple dragon with blue and pink spots flew across my window again and remind me to update the fic. Ja, ja =D**

**Remember to take the time to write a review and add all corrections for spelling, grammar, etc.**

"**Bigger than last time."**

-What?!- Exclaimed Astrid flaying to the academy.

-What you heard. It´s back- Answer Fishlegs with a mysterious voice.

-But it was gone for two years… What do you think, Hiccup? -Insisted she.

-I don't know what to think. We need to talk, and do it quickly.

Down in the academy, they went for the book of dragons and look for a possible solution while they waited for the rest of the riders.

-Well, well. What´s the important thing that we have to know? -Asked Snotlout landing with the twins.

-The Screaming Death is back.

-Oh, come on Hiccup. That giant baby flew away with his mommy.-Replied the stubborn Viking.

\- That's what I though too. But Fishlegs hearted him. Right?

-Yes, I hearted his loud roar when Meatlog and I were looking for the black sheep in the beach.

-Amazing…- Sayed Tuff, and everyone stared him. –That's good, right?

-No! -Yell Astrid as respond- That thing can destroy the whole island. And I still having headaches remembering those screams…

-Calm down, Astrid. We are not sure yet...

-Of course we are. –Interrupted Fishlegs what Hiccup tried to say.

-Thank you Fishlegs, but we have to check to be sure…

-I don't think so. His call is really characteristic.

-Again, thank you…- I wander why Fishlegs don't catch the sarcasm?

-Oh… it's nothing, I just share my knowledge with you.

-Do you have a plan, Hiccup?

-No, Astrid. I think that we should go and take a look first. Then we make a plan.

-The answer it's so obvious. Why don't you train him? -Once again, all the eyes stared Tuffnut. –What?

-Even I know that, that plane is suicide. -Whispered his sister.

-Yea, and that would be spectacular.

-Your right- Agreed Ruff.

-Nobody is going to train that dragon. Now, come on, guys. We are in a hurried.

-Keep your eyes open, everybody. -Said Hiccup- Is this the point?

-Yes, I was here, and the sound came from there. -Confirmed Fishlegs pointing a tiny island near Berk' shore.

-Come on!

When they were reaching the island, the ground started to shake, followed by a scream.

-We don't have any more doubts now. -Exclaimed Snotlout trying to avoid the falling trees.

-There! -Pointed Astrid to a growing hole where the dragon came out from his tunnels.

-Wow, wow, wow… that thing is three times bigger than the last time we saw it!

-Yea, Snotlout is right. –Agreed Tuff –That means…

-That's three times greater than last time. –Finished Ruff.

-Keep your eyes open, everybody. Fishlegs, any theory?

-Hiccup, I was thinking… he was born in Berk, maybe a dragon stole his nest or it was destroyed and is looking for his original nest.

-Grate! The Screaming death is homesick. -Commented Snotlout.

-We have to lead him away from Berk. Guys, follow me.

All the dragons fired at the same time against him, catching his attention. Then, they flew in zigzag leaving Berk behind. That worked for a few moments, but the enormous dragon got tired of the chasing and turned him round to Berk's direction.

-He is leaving us? -Asked Snotlout incredulous.

-Let´s try once more. Fire against him and fly away, and this time we have to keep him interested in us. So shoot him once in a while.

The gang followed the instructions and the dragon went after them again, but not just flew behind like the last time. Bigger, smarter and faster, overpass and confronted them, making the riders tune round and flew away to the island.

-That's not good…

-Any idea, Hiccup? -Asked Fishlegs terrified.

-Being honest: no, I have no idea. The size change threw away all my plans. Anybody have one?

Everybody shacked the head while the giant dragon screamed at their backs. The team broke away the formation because of the disorientation of the dragons. During the confusion, the Screaming death's tail could reach Astrid and threw her off from Stormfly's back.

-Stormfly! –Astrid yelled calling her dragon, but Stormfly couldn't even heard Astrid.

-Astrid! –Cried Hiccup who was the only one that notice what happened to her. –Come on, bud! We have to save her! -He struggled a few seconds with his disoriented dragon, who finally could understand and followed Hiccups instructions.

They flew in Astrid's direction as fast as they could.

-Fast bud, fast. I know that you can go faster. Came on!

Astrid was screaming while she saw the rocky ground getting closer and closer, with the wind hitting her face. Suddenly, she found herself in Hiccup's arms, who catched her just two meters above the rocks.

-Are you ok?

-Yes, I… Watch out!

Both, Hiccup and Toothless, were so busy caring about Astrid, that they didn't saw a tree branch just in front of them, so they flew directly to it. Hiccup had his face hit, what threw him off his saddle. He sat up on the ground, holding Astrid.

-Are you ok? –He repeated.

-Yes, thanks you. But it's me who should ask you that.

-Why?

-Because you are bleeding. –She said touching carefully between his temple and his forehead, were the wound was.

-Don't care, it's nothing to worry about.

Astrid stand up and helped Hiccup, who did it stumbling.

-Are you sure? –Insisted not rally convinced.

-Yes, just a bit dizzy.

Stormfly and Toothless arrived growling worriedly.

-I'm ok, girl. You don't have to be worried. –Said Astrid hugging Stormfly's face.

-Thanks, bud. You was amazing.

Both riders climbed to the dragons backs and watched the others evading the Screaming death's attacks.

-What are we going to do now, Hiccup?

-I don't know, Astrid. I´ve run out of ideas… there's only one thing left to do.

-You are not thinking…- but she couldn't finish the sentence.

-Yes, I am. - Said serious- I'm going to train him.

**To be continued…**

**As you see, I am pretty bad writing battle scenes… that's my weak point, even in Spanish - _ -* **

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to the ones who took the time to review.**

**Dtb (Dios te bendiga), I guess that in English is Gbu (God bless u)**

**Suerte;) **


	3. On the cliff-Night flight

**Hi everyone!**

**My little friend (the purple dragon) was busy or lazy, I don't know, but the thing is that he didn't remind me to update the fic.**

**Anyway, I was (am) rally busy and this was a loooong, though month.**

**Please: read and review.**

"**On the Cliff"**

-You are crazy? You will get yourself killed.

-You know that this is our last chance.

-Ok- accept Astrid resigned- What do you need?

-Tell the others to go back. Then you guide him to that cliff where I will be waiting.

-Are you sure? -Asked a bit worried

-Not really, but I don't have another choice.

-Hey, if someone can train that thing, that's you. I've got faith in you.

-Thanks you, Astrid.

He started to fly to the cliff, when she called him.

-Hiccup…- He turned his head to watch her. –Please, take care of yourself.

He nodded and flew away.

-Everybody, go back to the woods.

-Are you crazy? -Asked Snotlout- We almost have him.

-You are the crazy if you thing that. Do what I said! Now!

Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout flew to the trees while Astrid and Stormfly flew in front of the dragon trying to catch his attention.

-Hey, over here! Catch me if you can!

The dragon went after them and screamed. That disoriented Stormfly, but she continued in a relatively straight line.

-Come on, girl. I know you can.

On the cliff, Hiccup was stand near the edge, with Toothless behind him. He waited for the perfect moment and indicated Astrid to go up and disappear in the clouds.

-Hey you, big lizard. – He extended his hand and looked straight to the Screaming death's eyes.

The dragon stopped a bit confused. They looked each other for a minute and then, Hiccup, turned his head and close his eyes begging to the plan worked.

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others were approaching.

-Wait here.-Ordered Astrid- We can't get closer, the Screaming death can heart Hiccup if we scar him.

-We? Scaring him? On your dreams.

-Shut up, Fishlegs. I'm trying to pay attention.

Both, Hiccup and the Screaming death, remained in the same position for some longs minutes. Astrid was holding her breath and Hiccup, exhausted, was fighting with his nerves that were threating to take over him, until he felt that something made contact with his hand and the rest looked astonished the scene. Slowly, Hiccup, opened his eyes and looked at the dragon, who had his huge red eyes closed and his nose softly pressing the boy's palm.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff couldn't believe their eyes and watched with the open mouth. Astrid breathed again and smiled with relief. Hiccup just remained firm while the dragon opened his eyes.

-Screaming death! You will never be in peace here. Fly away and never come back.

For three unending seconds, the dragon just stayed still and watched him. Finally, the dragon screamed in Hiccup face and flew away as fast as he could over the sea, disappearing from the sight.

-Wow- whispered Fishlegs- He did it! - announced with both fists high.

The riders and their dragons started to celebrate with screams and fire.

Astrid didn't lose a second and run to Hiccup.

-You did it! You did it!

-Yes. I can't believe it…- but he couldn't finish because she kissed him.

-You did it- repeated softly, holding Hiccup's face in her hands.

He smiled, but everything turned black and he pass out. Astrid catched him and hugged him, while she whispered sweetly:

-I got you. Don't worry.

…oOIOo…

"**Night flight."**

Hiccup opened slowly his eyes and took a deep breath.

-Hi- Said someone near him.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice, but he couldn't see who was. His vision was blurry. He blinked many times trying to focus.

-How are you?

-Dizzy –Replied trying, with big effort, to sit up on his bed.

-Wait, I'll help you.

Finally, Hiccup, could see Astrid face approaching to him.

-Thank you, my lady.

As any answer she kiss him in the cheek.

-You are amazing.

-Yes? ... Why?

-Don't you remember?

-I only remember you running to me, saying "you did it" and when I tried to reply, you kissed me. Then… everything turned black.

-You remember me kissing you and don't remember being the hero of Berk? - asked smiling.

-What's the thing I did?

-The Screaming death. You trained him.

-Did I? … Yes… on that cliff…

-Are you remembering?

-Yes, I remember now.

-Good- Said just before she hit his arm. -That's for scaring me.

-Hey…- he tried to complain, but she stopped him with a short kiss.

-You know why was it for.

-For everything else?

-That's right.

Astrid sat down on Hiccup's bed to be near him.

-You kept us really worried.

-Why?

-Because you was unconscious for almost three days.

-Three days?! Wow… And you was here all that time?

-Almost.

Someone knocked the door and opened it.

-He's awake- Announced Astrid.

-Finally, I was very worried, son. –Said Stoic.

-You see? - Whispered Astrid.

-That wasn't my fault…

Toothless run through the door and licked Hiccup's face.

-I'm glad to see you too, bud. I bet that you are really bored of being stoked on the ground. No?

-You will lose that bet, son. Astrid ridded him every night.

-You did that?

-I couldn't leave him alone- Replied moving her shoulders.

-Thank you, I really appreciate that you took care of him.

-It wasn't a big deal.

-Well, tonight I'll ride you, bud. What do you think?

\- I'd told you, as soon as he wake up he will want to ride Toothless.

-I know, Astrid –Replied Stoic. –Fist we all are going to have dinner, then we'll see.

Astrid helped Hiccup to stand up and go down stairs, because he felt dizzy again in the moment he put a foot out of the bed.

-I'm really happy that you join us today son- Said adding another plate to the table.

-Me too, dad. I'm starving.

During the dinner, Stoic and Astrid told Hiccup how everyone considered him a hero (once more). Followed by Stoic's interrogation about the Screaming death. Finally, came the Hiccup's time to ask:

-Can I ride Toothless?

Astrid and Stoic looked each other.

-You remember the deal? -Asked the chief

-Of course. This is part two.

-Right. It's your business now. Have fun.

-What does, all that thing you two are saying, mean? –Interrupted Hiccup with an eyebrow risen.

-That you are going to fly. –Announced Astrid.

-Yes! -Yelled him rising his arms.

-But in my terms. –Added immediately.

-And those are…

-Came with me. -Just said, standing up.

Hiccup did the same, but he had to hold the table with one hand and his head with the other.

-Dizzy again? –Asked Astrid helping him to stand on his feet.

-Yes.

-So…

-I can ride my dragon. -Cut her, a bit angry.

-And who said that you can't?

-I'm sorry.

-Don't care. Haw I was saying, let's go flying. It's almost midnight.

She conduced Hiccup outside where Toothless was waiting with his saddle ready.

-Tell me, which are "your rules"?

-Easy. First, I fly with you.

-But Stormfly isn't here.

-That takes me to the second. If you pass out again, Toothless will need help. I'm going as the second passenger. That's all. Any dudes?

-No, it's ok for me.

They took off and flew softly. Toothless was told by Astrid to not go as fast as he usually did it, and he caught it. The dragon had the brilliant idea to repeat the first flight that Hiccup and Astrid shared, so went up over the clouds where the stars were brighter.

-I would never get tired of this.–Commented Astrid resting her chin on Hiccup's shoulder and hugging him from behind.

Toothless made a loop going into a cloud and coming out to be under the stars again.

-If you liked that, you have to see our new tricks.

-At high speed?

-Yes. What do you say bud? Shall we show her? -Asked tilting forwards.

-No, Hiccup. –Astrid stopped him. She reached his hand and took it. –You've been out for three days and you are not in good conditions to do that now. Don't take the risk to pass out again. Please… we are having a great time here.

-Ok… you win. And… you are right: we are having a great time. -He held her hand and looked over his shoulder to find her eyes.

Few more minutes later, they returned to the Haddock house.

-Did you have a good flight? –Asked Stoic, who was waiting them.

-Yes. –Replied both at the same time.

-That's good.

Astrid jumped off from Toothless back and helped Hiccup to do the same.

-You need help or you can go to your room by your own?

-I think that I can do this.

He started to walk with steady steps, but he stopped to breath after a couple of meters.

-Come here. –Said Astrid taking his arm and putting it around her shoulders. –It would be faster if we do it together.

Both smiled at each other, just like Stoic who enjoyed that kind scene.

After a moment, Astrid came out side again.

-Are you having breakfast with as tomorrow?

-Thanks, but no. it's time to take care of Stormfly.

-All right. Did you have problems up there?

-He wanted to show my some new tricks at high speed, but I managed to change his mind.

-Astrid Hofferson… -Started with his hands on Astrid's shoulders. – You are a proud to the Hofferson's: you did what nobody could since he adopted that dragon.

-Thanks you, sir. It means so much coming from you.

-Now, go home and rest. You earned a night for sleep in peace.

-Well. Good night.

Astrid had a really big smile in her face at the moment of starting the way to her home.

**To be continued…**

**Well…? **

**Hiccstrid time, what do you think? It's supposed to be two different chapters, but for separate were too shorts in my opinion, don't you thing so?**

**Tell me something: "**You know why was it for.**", it's ok or I came up with another strange monster?**

**Pleace, review…. More reviews I get, faster I'll update ^.^**

**Dtb.**

**Suerte;)**


	4. May I ride him?

**Hi every one! I have to ask you a favour: Spoty (that's how I named my little friend, the dragon that once in a while cross flying throw my window) is not always there to remind me the fic, so I forget it even having the chapter finished just after updating the last one. That's why I ask you to review, I know that a lot of people take a look of this fic (that's what traffic says), but almost no one write me; I really want to know what you think. **

**Please, I took the time to write this (for me is really hard to write in English, I need to use the dictionary and translator more often than the space bar), take just a few seconds to write a review.**

**By the way, thank you very much to the ones that made my day with the reviews ;)**

**Hey, Guest: what are catual speech marks? I couldn't find them in the dictionary nor google :-/**

"_**May I ride him?"**_

Astrid woke up early the next day and rushed to Stormfly's place with her food.

-Hi girl. How are you this morning?

Stormfly moved the head up and down with the mouth open.

-Grate.

Then pointed Astrid with the head and moved it to the side opening her wings a bit.

-Me? –Asked pointing herself with a nice smile.

Stormfly nodded.

-Well… I feel amazing. Thanks for asking.

The dragon growled happily while she eat her meal.

-As soon as you finish your breakfast, we are going to take a ride and practice in the academy. What do you say, Stormfly?

She growled again and moves her wings.

-I'll take that as a yes.

Both enjoyed a flight in the woods before landing in the academy. Astrid prepared the targets for a competition.

-Well, girl. Who is the best shooter? Me or you?

She shacked her tale and head, and made and defiant sound.

-We are going to see that. My axe against your peaks. Are you ready?

They started to shot to left and right in a perfect performance of synchronization and aiming. After an hour, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Fishlegs arrived and watched them from the door. Astrid threw the axe over her shoulder and hit the middle of the target that was near the entry.

-Hi guys. –Said her going for her axe.

-Hi Astrid. –Replied the rest.

She turned to see the targets, which had a hole or a peak in the middle. Then turned to Stormfly.

-Hum… a tide?

The dragon nodded and put her tail down.

-That's my girl, the best Viking in the island.

-I am not your girl, Snotlout. -Replied narrowing her eyes.

-Why not? -Asked while he rested his arm around her shoulders.

-Because…- Started, taking his hand and twisting it.

-That hurts… -cried him.

-I don't like you. -Continued crashing him on the floor with her knee.

-Ouch…

-You are not my kind. –Finished, standing up and resting her axe on her shoulder.

-Wow…- Suspired Ruff.

-That was beautiful. –Concluded Tuff.

-You are going to be our teacher today or you are going to stay with Hiccup? –Asked Fishlegs.

-No, and nop. Hiccup is going to be the teacher today.

-He is awake?! –Said enthusiastic Fishlegs.

-Yes, and I am going for him. I'll be back is few minutes.

-That's not necessary. –Said Tuff.

-Why not?

-Because he is there. - Answered Ruff pointing the gate.

-Hi guys. -Said Hiccup waving.

He was riding Toothless. But the dragon wasn't flying, he was walking.

-Didn't I tell you that you only can fly in my terms? –Complained Astrid.

-Yes, you did. But I didn't fly. Toothless is with you in this one: I couldn't make him take off.

Astrid walked to them and hit Hiccup's shoulder.

-That's for disobeying me. - Then she scratched the dragon's head and added. –And that's for being such a good dragon and take care of that stubborn of Hiccup.

Toothless liked that, so he licked her face.

-Oh… Not again, that's a bit disgusting- Complained while the dragon showed her a large smile.

-What do you mean with "again"? –Asked Hiccup, holding back his laugh.

-He did it when I told him that I was going to ride him. -Replied wiping her face with the hand.

-Talking about that… may I ride him again?

-That is what we are going to see now. Came here. You guys can go lunch in the great hall, this will take time. –Announced turning to them.

-Ok, see you later. –Fishlegs waved following the twins. Snotlout snorted in disagreement, but followed the rest of the gang.

Hiccup jumped to the floor from Toothless' back. He pressed his temple with the hand and shacked his head.

-Dizzy again? –Asked Astrid risen an eyebrow and smiling.

-A little bit, but a lot less than yesterday.

-That's good. Because, if you want to ride your dragon, you have to prove me that you are in good conditions.

-And… how I am going to do that?

-Do you see that target?

-Which one? That? That, that? Or… that? -Said playfully, pointing different targets around the place. What stole Astrid a little smile.

-That one. –Replied pointing it. –The one that is in a straight line, near the wall.

-Oh… that one… Yes, I see it.

-Well, show me that you are able to run. The first in touch it, wins.

-Ok.

-One, two, go!

Both ran trying to win the little competition. Astrid was the first one to touch the target, but before she could withdraw her hand, Hiccup put his hand over her hand.

-When did you become so fast?

-I… don't know…- Replied a breathless Hiccup

He keep his hand on Astrid's one while he catched up his breath. She took his hand.

-I'm impressed, really.

-Thanks.

-Came.

Holding his hand, she took him to the middle of the arena.

-Now… -She let his hand go. –Show me how high you can jump.

-You remember that I am a one-leg-guy, right?

-Just jump on one leg.

-Easy to say. –Replied Hiccup trying to sound a bit irritated.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, defiant, and started to jump in the same place with only one leg.

-Surpass me.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and copied Astrid trying to jump higher than her, but he couldn't do it. Astrid begun to jump to one side and the other, and then to the same target than before.

-Follow me.

He did it and ended up as the second, again, but this time with a bigger difference.

-That´s not bad.

-That means that I can ride my dragon again?

-Only one more test.

-This will be the toughest, right? –Asked between worried and disappointed.

-Not at all. It's the easiest one. -Replied leading him to the middle again. – It's only a stretch test. Copy me.

-Ok, that sounds good.

Hiccup didn't have any problem doing what Astrid asked him, and was relaxing.

-Ok. You convinced me: you can fly Toothless now.

-Yes! Did you hear that, bud?

Toothless, who was playing with Stormfly, stopped and nod with the tongue dropping from his mouth.

-Let's go to the great hall. -Saied Astrid. –I'm starving.

-Ohhh… talking about that… my father want to know if you are going to dinner with us tonight.

-Yes, why not?

-He will be glad, and me to.

He kissed her chick and run to the gate.

-Came on, I'm starving too.

Astrid smiled happily and run to follow Hiccup.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading. The next cap. Is almost finished, and if you ship Hiccstrid you are going to love it, just wait for it ;)**

**And remember: more reviews I get, faster I'll update ^ . ^ (unless you tell me that is grammatically incorrect, I'll adopt it as my catchy phrase).**

**Dtb**

**Suerte;)**


End file.
